The present invention relates generally to pet care, and in particular to an apparatus for collection and disposal of outdoor animal messes such as dog feces.
When dogs defecate in public places, owners have no good way to collect and dispose of the mess. Convenient facilities to remove the mess are usually unavailable or unsanitary. Frequently, dog owners just leave the mess. Others carry a tissue to collect the feces, but disposal remains inconvenient.
It is known in the art to have collection apparatus for animal waste, but it is not known to have apparatus toted by the animal in which the waste is temporarily contained until means for proper disposal is available but which is easily and quickly removable for disposal of the waste. It is also not known to have such a container apparatus that also can be quickly and easily detached from an animal harness and used as a scooper to collect the feces into the container.